What You Dont See
by LoveLiveLaugh96
Summary: Sherlock is sitting alone at the table of John and Mary's wedding. What happens when his mind gets the better of him. Molly comes along at the wrong time, or is it the right time?


_**Ok so this is just a little idea I had from seeing some pictures on the internet from the tables at John and Mary's wedding! Simple minds and all that!. Really looking forward to seeing Sherlock back on t.v on News Years Day it's been a long wait but I cannot wait to find out how it all worked!**_

What You Can't See.

Dull, boring, predictable, tiresome, annoying, and tedious. These where the words that sprung to mind in the detective's head as he looked over the crowd of dancing couples. He had come to support his friend (well forced). The whole thing had been predictable from the start, the church wedding, big white dress, vows, celebration, cake and now a load of drunken couples dancing to some cheesy music on the floor. A few faces where fairly amusing to sit and watch. Lestrade dancing around while half-drunk with his equally drunk wife was one thing and then there was Anderson and sally trying very hard not to show the obvious discomfort of dancing together no matter how many smiles they gave out to the crowd. As his eyes scanned the room, deducing every small detail over the room and couples he fixed on one, to the upbeat and annoying sound of the music John and Mary where lost in each other dancing (sober, shocking really!) along at their own speed enjoying their first evening as a married couple. Sentiment confused him but happiness didn't and to see his friend happy was something that made him smile, even if it was only for a few seconds.

Sherlock sat at the decorated table swirling his whisky in the small crystal glass, his eyes watched the liquid move around in the glass before taking a long sip and returning his attention back to the floor, he noticed he was the only one sitting down, although it did not affect him he found himself scanning around for Molly who had moved from her seat across the floor. Ah there she was, Sherlock watched Molly dance with one of the Officers from the yard, Jamie was it? His eyes became transfixed on her dress swaying off her hips as she moved to the beat of the music, he could see how it hugged all her curves and sat in just the right places she looked very elegant tonight he thought to himself, her hair was down but curled and styled, bouncing off her shoulders as she danced, her eyes shone against the lights with the little makeup she was wearing he could see the shimmer of lip-gloss shining on her lips as she smiled and talked to her partner. He must of gotten lost in his train of thoughts as Molly's voice sounded beside him. He turned quickly and looked at her concerned face. She was relaxed, not stuttering, calm and chilled, not feeling self-conscious and was sitting fairly close, to close in-fact, Sherlock felt the traitorous stirring in his groin as he smelt the perfume radiating off her skin. She looked positively beautiful under the circumstances but had clearly had a drink or to as her mousy self was nowhere to be found. He gave a huff of annoyance, trying to get away from his thoughts of Molly where hard with her sitting right next to him, his body continued to betray him as he felt the stirring in his groin continue. He moved his chair further under the table and turned to Molly.

''Yes Molly'' he said sounding irritated. Molly looked a little hurt at the tone of his voice.  
''Your sitting here all by yourself while everyone around you dances and enjoys their evening, come join in'' Sherlock shot her a look.  
''You know I do not participate in these occasions Molly I am here to support John and right now he does not need me therefore I am staying here'' He tried to maintain his tone of voice, hoping that she would take the hint without force and wander off, he did not want to hurt her but his condition was becoming hard to ignore.  
''Sherlock for god's sake take one night off'' Molly sounded annoyed now and rolled her eyes at the look he gave her, she was feeling confident tonight.  
''Molly'' Sherlock was beginning to get agitated  
Molly smiled at him before leaning in and whispering ''One night'' her breath was warm on his skin and he felt her lips brush over his ear as she moved away slightly, he could smell champagne on her breath. Sherlock supressed the shiver he felt run up his spine and moved one hand from under the table to his drink, taking the final drop out of his glass. As he put it down Molly reached down to grab his other hand her hand resting on his thigh, Sherlock immediately stiffened but realised he couldn't move away from the pressure without giving anything away. She moved her hand up to his hand in the attempt to pull him off his seat and onto the dance floor but felt something else instead.

Sherlock closed his eyes and took a sharp intake of breath trying to ignore the sensation as Molly's hand travelled over the tent in his trousers and found his hand, he had known her intentions but had not expected her to go with them. He heard a small gasp come from Molly but she did not move her hand away. He refused to look at her face, to see the humiliation would be a weakness surely giving her the upper hand but she was looking at him, gauging his reaction as her hand moved back along the path it had taken, resting on the bulge in his trousers.  
''Molly'' he said again this time sounding more annoyed, slightly worried and desire? Was his voice now betraying him to, he knew he felt desire for Molly but it was clearly beginning to show in his actions now to. His body really was betraying him.

Molly did nothing, she didn't move her hand or gasp or stutter some sorry or explanation, why would she it wasn't her fault! His brain was wracking with a solution to this problem trying to find a get away without upsetting molly or embarrassing himself. He felt trapped in his own mind. Molly snapped him out of it by putting pressure on his groin. Sherlock let out a sudden gasp and looked at Molly who smiled at him. The alcohol had defiantly gone to her head!  
''This why you didn't want to dance?'' Sherlock closed his eyes to the feeling of her hand and breath on his neck again,  
''I don't dance'' His voice was husky with arousal as her hand began to move around the sensitive area.  
''So what do you do at weddings?''  
''I don't do weddings''  
''Shocker!''  
Molly's hand found his zipper and belt, slowly she undid both with the one hand watching Sherlock's reactions all the time, her feather like touches where defiantly felt as she released him from his boxers.

He suddenly felt exposed being in such a public area but not being seen. Molly's hand began moving slowly but firmly up and down his length taking her time to observe his reactions as she felt him harden in her hand. He closed his eyes to the sensation and felt everything go quiet as his brain focused solely on Molly's hand and the sensation she was giving to him. He let out an audible groan as his body began to give in to her ministrations, Molly's mouth moved to his neck and began nipping and sucking in one area, certainly leaving a mark there. He lost himself in the sensation when suddenly it stopped. There was nothing. Molly moved her hand away and pushed her chair back. Sherlock's hand's fumbled with the zip to his trousers as he looked around frantically. Molly looked at him a smirk on her face as her hand laid firmly on his hands, stopping his actions. He tried to deduce what she was thinking but could not get past the sparkle in her eyes, they were nearly black with the small brown ring circling them, she was breathing heavily and her lips where parted, he wanted nothing more than to seal her mouth with his but refused to give in to public displays of affection, especially when they were not actually together. Molly moved her hand away for a second placing her fingers to her lips in a shh motion before sliding under the table. Sherlock followed her movements trying to figure out what she was doing before jumping up from his seat slightly and thrusting his hips forward in shock, groaning loudly over the music. He looked around seeing everyone still lost in the music and dancing. Looking down he could see Molly's dress pooling around the table cloth as she tortured him further from under the table, she was fully hidden and Sherlock moved his hips further down the chair closing his eyes to the pleasure she was giving him. What people can't see won't hurt them..he thought!

_**Please leave your reviews and let me know what you think of the layout, ideas for future one shots etc anything will read them all. Much love! LLL Xxx**_


End file.
